Searching For You
by Amy47101
Summary: Ben never stopped searching for Summer when she was captured by the Pinchers. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. One-shot!


Searching For You

**Amy47101: This is a one-shot. I don't know why, but I'm a huge fan of Obliviashipping(SummerxBen). While I was writing chapter 9 in Angel Wings, i thought of this, so, well, yeah. And, this will switch between Summer and Bens P. . So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own pokemon.**

o.0.o

**(Ben P.O.V)**

"I thought that my grunts would've been able to handle a couple of flying brats." said a man with blond hair and blood red eyes. He shrugged. "Huh. Well, I guess, as the old term goes, if you want something done, it's best you do it yourself."

"Whats makes you think that! You're the one who couldn't handle a couple of 'brats'!" shouted my partner, Summer.

"You have an ugly mouth for such a pretty face. You don't talk to your mother like that, do you?" he smirked. "I think it's time I showed you the latest and coolest new sport. Skydiving... Without a parachute!"

He shot out several plasma orbs at Summer, and she let out a shriek.

I really don't know what went through my mind at that moment, all I knew was that my top priority, after protecting Oblivia, was to protect Summer.

I took the attack myself.

And, next thing I knew, I was falling.

**(Summer P.O.V)**

"How noble..." said the red eyed guy. "Sacrificing yourself for another."

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was here, Maya, my Pichu partner pokemon, and so were the two Staraptors that Ben and I were using. But no Ben.

"Ben?" I whispered. "BEN!"

I looked over the edge, hoping that I would see him, but there was nothing. Only clouds and the vast ocean under us.

"He's probably dead by now, falling from such a height. Even if he did survive the fall, the impact on the ocean would've killed him. Either way, he's dead." said the man, who then laughed.

I gritted my teeth.

"Staraptor, you can go. Take Maya somewhere safe." I said.

"What are you gonna do? Jump?"

I leapt off the Staraptor, only to be stopped by some sort of beam, which I noticed came from the guys flying machine. The beam dragged me back up so that I was face to face with the red eyed guy.

"I wasn't finished speaking." he growled.

"Like I give a shit." I said. His reaction was completely different from what I expected. Instead of being angry, he smiled. A sick, twisted, arrogant smile.

"You know what? You seem pretty lucky. How bout we make you our lucky charm?"he smiled. "You're pretty useless without your little boyfriend, who is falling to his death."

I spat in his face. He scowled, and wiped my saliva out of his eye.

"Feisty too."

The beam holding me lifted around and sat me down on the back of his flying machine, were metallic bands snapped around my wrists and across my lap. They broke my styler, crushing it under the tightness.

As I struggled against it, the man turned around still grinning. He used his gauntlet thing on Maya, and she disappeared.

"Sorry, but we can't keep you levitated, it drains the battery something _terrible _ on our plasma canons." he grinned.

While they blabbered on about my capture, I was staring down, hoping for the slightest glimpse of Ben. I know it was unlikely, but somehow, I know that Ben is still out there.

"_God Ben..._" I thought. "_Just please don't die._"

**(Ben P.O.V)**

"Wait!" I yelled to the man who attacked Summer and I while we were flying here. "Where's my partner?! Where's Summer?!"

"So Summer was her name? Interesting. She's one tough cookie, wouldn't crack now matter how much torture we put her through..."

"YOU WHAT?!" I yelled. If they hurt her, then god damn it, I'll find Raikou and have him tear them apart personally!

"Oh, no. I was just kidding. We would never do anything as inhuman as that. We aren't _that _desperate for information."

"Where. Is. She?" I growled.

"I'll give you one bit of information: Summer is safe." he tossed me a folded piece of paper. "Theres your proof."

I slowly unfolded it, and realized it was a picture.

A picture of Summer.

Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was blindfolded. There was a cut on her cheek and a few bruises on her arms. How'd she get that? Probably fighting the Pinchers no doubt.

"Like I said before, she's a tough cookie. Here, I have another present for you. I'm sure you'll find it quite..." he said as several Voltorbs from behind him and onto the bridge. "SHOCKING!"

The Voltorbs used explosion, and completely destroyed the Big Booker Bridge.

I however, was not really focusing on anything. My head was spinning with rageas I stared at the picture. The Pinchers were pushing me. I know that if I didn't see Summer with them next time, then I wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

o.0.o

"I would like Blue Eyes back." said Red Eyes as he hovered in front of me and Murph on his Z.Z. flyer.

"No way!" said Murph. "She's an important witness!"

"Did you really think that we would comply just cause you asked?" I said with slight sarcasm.

"No, but I did if I mentioned a hostage exchange."

"What? What hostage exchange?" asked Murph stupidly.

"Simple, doughboy." said Red Eyes. He looked over at me, and pointed at me. "If you return Blue Eyes, then I'll return your precious Summer. We'll meet at the Daybreak Ruins, west of here."

He lifted a few feet off the ground, but stopped, and looked me strait in the eye.

"If you fail to bring Blue Eyes or decide to not even come at all, then I can't guarantee Summers safety. Or her return at all. So choose carefully, a hostage who won't even talk, or a partners safety. It's your choice Ben."

And with those words, he was gone, leaving me torn. Blue Eyes, an important hostage or Summer, the girl who was torn from me when we first came here?

"Murph, go get Blue Eyes."

"But Ben! Summer would want us to-"

"Leave her? Did you even hear Red Eyes? He was _threatening _her life! Blue Eyes isn't worth Summers' life! So, god damn it, Murph, if I tell you to go get Blue Eyes then YOU. WILL. DO. THAT!"

He let out a small squeak, and hurried aboard the Union to get Blue Eyes for me. Now I feel guilty for yelling at him. I sighed, and looked down at Nate.

"I just don't know what to think any more." I said as I sat on the dock.

"pi, pichu!" said Nate as he strummed a small tune on his ukulele. Although I didn't know what he was saying, they were probably words of encouragement.

"Thanks little buddy." I said as I patted his head. "Now lets go save Summer!"

o.0.o

"Thanks..." said Blue Eyes.

"Whatever." I said in a cold voice. I just saved her from a nasty run-in with Entei. I recorded it's sign on my styler, and awaited Red Eyes.

It didn't take him long to get here. He had an entourage of grunts with him for whatever reason.

"So you did come." he said.

"As did you."

We stared each other down for a moment, before Red Eyes turned his head and smirked.

"Bring Summer here!" he yelled to a couple of grunts.

The grunts nodded, and pushed Summer towards Red Eyes.

She had her hands tied behind her back with ropes, and duct tape over her mouth, gagging her. She shouted something through it that sounded a lot like my name.

"A promise is a promise. Release Blue Eyes."

"You release Summer first."

We stared each other down for a while, neither of us daring to move.

"On the count of three." said Red Eyes with a smirk.

"One." I said. Something wasn't right. He was agreeing so willingly...

"Two." he said, his smirk growing larger. Summers eyes widened but she did't dare move, for one grunt had a plasma gun pointed strait at her head. Was there something behind me?

"Three!" we both shouted. I saw Summer duck, just barely getting shot in the head. I whirled around, and grabbed hold of the grunt who was about to stab me with a knife. I, not even realizing my strength, threw the grunt to Red Eyes, who was wide eyed in shock.

"You said that you wouldn't do anything inhuman." I said. "Remember Big Booker Bridge? You said that! Killing is as about as inhuman as it gets!"

"I'm only taking orders." said Red Eyes as he pulled Summer off the ground. "May I have Blue Eyes yet?"

"Give me Summer first."

"Oh, fine!" he roughly shoved Summer forward. "Now may I have my partner?"

"Go Blue Eyes." I said. She walked forward.

"Did you get the emblem yet?" asked Red Eyes.

What? I saw them crack off a glowing piece of the monument, and he held it out to Red Eyes.

"Here! We've got it Red Eyes!"

"Good work. Everyone! Retreat!"

Everyone got on their Z.Z. Flyers and left, all but Red Eyes. He smirked, and several Electrode jumped out.

"Everyone! EXPLOSION!" He shouted.

I tackled Summer to the ground, and shielded her as ruble came flying through the air, pelting my back with sharp pebbles, and jagged stones.

As soon as I was sure that the exploding stopped, I got up off of Summer. I grabbed hold of the duck tape on her mouth, planning to pull it off, but paused for a moment.

"This might hurt a little, okay?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. I ripped the duck tape off as quickly as I could, hoping I didn't hurt her to much.

"Ow!" she yelled once it was off.

"Sorry!" I said as I worked at untying her wrists. Once the rope was off, I examined the skin under it. It was red and raw, and she'll probably have some bruises, but nothing to major.

"Was it bad?" I asked. I saw she was crying slightly. "Whats wrong?"

"They still have Maya."

"We'll get her back, too."

She stopped for a moment, and smiled.

"You wanna know something Ben? For a few brief minutes there, I thought that you forgot about me. I thought that you stopped searching."

My eyes widened in shock. Did she really think that?

"But sometimes, I guess you get so damn determined to get something done, you forget about everything. I thought, for a moment, that was why no one rescued me yet."

I hugged her.

"Summer, I'm sorry if I worried you, but I never did and never would've stopped searching stop you."

o.0.o

**Amy47101: The end! Just a quick little thing that I thought of the other day. Anyways, who else liked the hostage exchange part in pokemon ranger guardian signs?**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
